Shark Attack
Shark Attack is the fourteenth episode in Power Rangers Lost Galaxy, continuing the Magna Defender arc. This marks the final appearance of Treacheron. Synopsis Treacheron goes after Trakeena when the Shark Brothers reveal that it was she who set him up. Magna Defender finds Trakeena and threatens her when she tries to escape. The Rangers appear and Mike's voice is heard from within the Magna Defender, making Leo wonder whether he is still alive. The Rangers face off against the Sharks and Treacheron and Leo defeats Treacheron in a one-on-one fight. When Treacheron refuses to relent even after being seriously injured, Leo is forced to destroy him while the Rangers destroy the Shark Brothers with the Galaxy Megazord. Plot Treacheron is imprisoned after being accused of treason by Scorpius and now he has no other purpose than to cleanse his name and his honor. He receives a surprise visit from the Shark Brothers who secretly hand him his saber that had been confiscated and reveal to Treacheron that Trakeena was directly responsible for all the plot that led him to prison. Treacheron is outraged, though not very surprised and swears revenge on Trakeena. Noticing the presence of someone approaching the jail, the Shark Brothers hide and watch. Trakeena appears to visit Treacheron and ironises his situation. Treacheron in turn (pretending not to have science that Trakeena is responsible for his condition) gives her a map that reveals the location of a silver chalice in Terra Venture to be delivered to Scorpius as a way to prove their absolute loyalty. But in fact Treacheron's plan is to drive Trakeena from the Scorpion Stinger to his final tally with her. After Trakeena leaves the scene, Treacheron breaks the prison door and begins his revenge plan along with the Shark Brothers. Trakeena arrives in Terra Venture and orders that some Stingwingers begin to dig in the indicated place in the map. They find the chalice, but when Trakeena takes possession of the object, Treacheron appears and states that the silver chalice is false. At that moment the chalice disintegrates into Trakeena's hands turning to sand. Treacheron accuses Trakeena of conspiring against him and invests against her. However, before a confrontation begins, the Power Rangers appear to defend the colony of the invaders. Leo demands that Treacheron leave Terra Venture and the two fight, Trakeena seizes the opportunity to escape. Treacheron tries to chase her, but Leo still does not understand what's happening and stands between them. During the escape attempt, Trakeena encounters the Magna Defender who saw in her the perfect opportunity to take revenge on Scorpius for Zika's death, promising to assassinate Trakeena as Scorpius did with his son in the past. However, before he does, he feels a strong pain in the chest followed by Mike's inner voice that prevents him from proceeding with the attack, which gives Trakeena a chance to escape. Leo also hears Mike telepathically stating "Good will always win" which ends up distracting him during the fight, this distracting moment is costly for Leo who receives a brutal Treacheron blow with his sword leaving Leo very injured. Treacheron decides to prove his loyalty to Scorpius, destroying the four remaining rangers that can not invoke on the Lights of Orion without Red Ranger. Treacheron, lures the other rangers into a trap and initiates an attack along with the Shark Brothers. At the same time as Leo still recovers from the wounds of the previous fight, there is a dream in which Mike encourages him to continue fighting and warns that the other Power Rangers are in danger and need your help. Leo decides to return to the battlefield to face Treacheron and the Shark Brothers although not yet fully recovered. Leo regroups with his colleagues and invoke the Lights of Orion weakening the Shark Brothers, Treacheron and Leo wrestle fight in a final battle and after a difficult struggle with their sabers, Leo wins the victory by destroying the saber of Treacheron and beating him mortally. Too bruised Treacheron still tries to hit Leo with one last blow despite Leo's warnings not to proceed with the attack, forcing Leo to destroy him. The Shark Brothers swear revenge for the death of their leader and become giants, the rangers invoke the Galaxy Megazord who first takes on the armor Lights of Orion and defeats the Shark Brothers. Cast *Danny Slavin as Leo Corbett (Galaxy Red Ranger) *Reggie Rolle as Damon Henderson (Galaxy Green Ranger) *Archie Kao as Kai Chen (Galaxy Blue Ranger) *Cerina Vincent as Maya (Galaxy Yellow Ranger) *Valerie Vernon as Kendrix Morgan (Galaxy Pink Ranger) *Kerrigan Mahan as Magna Defender (voice) *Wendee Lee / Heide Karp as Alpha 6 *Ryan James as Zika (voice) *Kim Strauss as Scorpius (voice) *Amy Miller as Trakeena *Derek Stephen Prince as Treacheron (voice) *Tom Fahn as Green Shark (voice) *Patrick Thomas as Red Shark (voice) Errors *Due to the use of Sentai footage when the shark brothers break in to the prison where Treacheron is, the cell shifts from a Gray and Red concrete cell to a wooden plank cell and back. In the Gingaman footage he is in the brig of Captain Zahab's (Captain Mutiny's Sentai Counterpart) pirate ship. Notes *This introduces Trakeena and Mike Corbett's story arcs. *This marks the first appearance of the Orion Galaxy Megazord. *This is the first time that Mike's goodness causes Magna Defender pain whenever he comes close to achieving vengeful acts. *When the Rangers used Orion Lights mode, the speckles on Galaxy Yellow and Pink chests, disappeared due to the Rangers' power-up effect. *Impostra was meant to return in this episode though her scenes were not used due to time restraints. See Also (fight footage & story) Category:Lost Galaxy Category:Episode